Bloodborne Hunters
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Naruto, having succeeded in his mission of retrieving Sasuke, was banished by Konoha and sentenced to death. Upon fleeing Konoha, he finds himself in a city unlike any he has been to before and finds himself slowly dying. Now given new life he must survive the Hunt, and proceed to rewrite a few things he hated about his life. Time-Travel, Naruto and Fem Naruto! i only own the plot.


Okay so this will feature character death, and eventually time travel. It will also feature Naruto and a female Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Humans "Talking _Thinking_ "

Bijuu " **Talking** _ **Thinking**_ "

Plain Doll "Talking"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bloodborne Hunters: Prologue.

"Naruto Uzumaki! By the decree of the Honorable Council of Konohagakure no Sato you are to be banished for hurting a fellow ninja of Konoha and to be executed for harming the Uchiha Heir."

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, last jinchuuriki for Kurama Otsutsuki no Kyuubi, looked at the council and to the traitor he retrieved for them only to be betrayed by the village he served. (As background, all things in canon happened but when Naruto and Sasuke fought the final time Sasuke left the village again fully discarding any ties to it, and when Naruto now 36 finally brought him back, Naruto was sentenced to death and banishment for hurting the traitor the village wanted so desperately.) He then started to shake, making the Kyuubi-haters smirk thinking they finally 'made the demon what it should be' in other words made it as miserable as them, before he threw his head back in laughter, scaring everyone.

"You all pander to the traitors and banish then plan to execute the ninja tasked with retrieving said traitor… to think you are the 'Honorable' Council..." Naruto spat that bit out making sure to use a mocking tone for the honorable part.

He then began to laugh some more before he got up and walked off, out of the stunned council chambers. The council members then noted he was true, and decided to try to be more strict on everyone. They then decided to retrieve naruto to get his side since he did have a lot of blood and was very pale. Unfortunately they couldn't find him, not until nightfall.

Night fell and Naruto sat on the stone head of his father, then he smiled grimly and got up as he felt several ninja close in on him. By the time they got there he was long gone, halfway across the Elemental Nations.

As Naruto ran he noticed something off, the woods were becoming metal and then the 'branch' he was standing on broke under him. He fell into a large room and landed on the floor wounded and with a few broken ribs. He slowly blacked out to the sound of approaching footsteps but he knew he would die soon.

Naruto woke up on an empty white plain and noted some people approaching. The first had tanned skin, red hair and a slim body(a red headed Sexy-technique naruto). The Second was the Shinigami. The third was a large being with the ribs exposed. (google bloodborne Moon Presence and that is the the third being.) The fourth was a man Naruto know and behind him was a female Naruto knew and had fought. "Old man Sage! Kaguya Otsutsuki? What are you both doing here?" the two nodded and sighed then responded at the same time "Because you died, and we both are the strongest non-god class entities, we are here to act as their voice. The first person who came here was Fate, she decided you had her vote to live another life after a trial to prove your worth that new life. The next is Shinigami, all he is here for is to thank you and bless you with a vote even if you fail the trail, the third simply wants someone to help them fight something they call the Nightmare Beasts. The three have decided if you can kill at least 2 important nightmare beasts you will pass the trial but if you can kill all, and then choose your fated path afterwards, you will be sent back to the time of your birth with your chakra at the level of when you were a genin. Once there you will be able to change some things minorly, but attempts to fully change the timeline before you counterpart becomes a genin will negate the offer and kill you. You can train them in the ways you pick up during your trial, or let the training they get from Kakashi be enough."

Naruto was wide eyed and gulped before he asked "So I have to fight some kind of beast of nightmares, kill two powerful ones at the least then survive the night to pass on into the new life you all will give me?"

At the nod from all present Naruto fainted, but he had a smile on his face. All those present dropped him into his trial.

He later woke up in a strange bed with an old man talking to him. "Oh, yes… Paleblood... Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But, where is an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with some some Yharnam blood of your own... But first, you'll need a contract..." Naruto didn't notice his hair growing longer until he noticed something obscure his left eye and he somehow knew his left eye had became a vibrant red color. He also didn't notice the warping of his body. (for those curious the Bloodborne build/origin of this naruto is Troubled Childhood, hair is the middle column third row, it is the one that covers one eye. Hair Color is red 180, green 180, blue 30. Eye color right, red 50, green 60, blue 255. Left eye color, red 255, green 25, blue 20.)

He then blinked after feeling something change when the old man put a drop of his blood on a piece of paper. Then he heard the old man start up again. "Good, all signed and sealed… now let's begin the transfusion, oh don't you worry. Whatever happens you may think it all a bad dream." naruto fell back onto the bed, and closed his eyes. He heard a sound like water then awoke and turned his head to see a massive beast like a werewolf approach him, but just before contact with him it caught aflame and several little beings with strange faces climbed upon the bed and held him.

"Ah, you've found yourself a hunter!" was heard before all went dark again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so chapter one is done, and as you all can see naruto has found a strange city, one which offers him new life, and if the words of the Old man were true, the possibility to stop a few mistakes of his past before they happen. He also finds himself in Yharnam, and we see the basic intro to Bloodborne, granted not in full detail but still is the jist of the basic intro.


End file.
